


The Bet

by YoongisSmile



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, blowjob, cockring, dom!Yoongi & sub!Jungkook but they switch, handjob, taekook-bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisSmile/pseuds/YoongisSmile
Summary: Jungkook wants to switch things up in the bedroom but just asking his dominant boyfriend Yoongi isn't going to work so he tries something Yoongi can't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YoonKook porn!  
> Enjoy!

“Ha! Suck my ass!” Jungkook laughs out and throws the controller on the couch in triumph.  
“With pleasure.” The low and raspy voice comes from the kitchen and Jungkook feels his cheeks heat up when he meets his boyfriend’s eyes, a playful smirk on his lips.  
“Hyung!” Taehyung, who’s sulking for having lost the game to Jungkook, protests from the armchair. “Don’t say things like that when we’re here, keep it between the two of you!” Seokjin and Hoseok agrees with Taehyung. Yoongi scoffs and makes his way to the living-room with a tray of snacks and drinks.  
“I thought you would have gotten used to it already.” He teases and sits down beside his still blushing boyfriend.  
The three boys glare displeased at Yoongi but lets it go as they dig into the snack tray, crunching on crackers and drinking soda.

Jungkook and Taehyung have been best friends since kinder garden, always playing games or just hanging out together. The two stuck together through everything, when Jungkook first came out of the closet Taehyung was the only support he had, and when Jungkook got a crush on that one college senior who made his own music Taehyung was the one to hook them up.  
Yoongi had sat with Seokjin and Hoseok, his two best, or only, friends at a table in the school cafeteria one day, talking about his latest song when Taehyung had walked up to him and asked if he would like to go on a date with his friend as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do. When he looked in the direction of the younger one’s finger he saw a blushing but cute boy smiling at him. Yoongi found it very curious and amusing but doesn’t regret agreeing to it because he now has the best boyfriend in the world.

“I can’t for my life understand what’s so fun with these games you play all day.” Yoongi sighs and puts an arm around Jungkook.  
“What’s the point of driving around in circles in a badly animated car?”  
Taehyung gasp dramatically and looks at Yoongi with big eyes, making Jungkook giggle and the two others roll their eyes.  
“Hyung, are you seriously saying you’ve never played Mario Cart before?” The older one just shakes his head and grabs a fistful of crackers, feeding Jungkook more than himself.  
“Try it, Hyung! It’s fun!” Jungkook whines as he tries to swallow the snacks, forcing the abandoned controller to Yoongi. The older one puts a few crackers in his own mouth, ignoring the two whining boys.  
“Wow, Yoongi. You’re so bad. Why won’t you play?” Seokjin asks, mouth full of snacks.  
“I don’t like games.” Yoongi protests as he takes a sip of sprite that he almost chokes on when Jungkook playfully pushes his side.  
“You like playing around with me.” Jungkook says with a very low voice and kisses his shoulder through the t-shirt. Yoongi stares at Jungkook, taken aback by the sudden sensual remark.  
“That’s not the same!” Yoongi hisses, flustered, making the younger giggle slightly.  
“Come on, don’t be so boring and mature all the time!” Taehyung, who didn’t hear what the two just said, tries but Yoongi has zero interest in their childish games.  
“No.” Yoongi tries again.  
Suddenly Jungkook leans forward and whispers something only Yoongi can hear.  
“Is daddy afraid of loosing to his baby boy?” The hot air breathed close to his ear and the low suggestive tone of the younger one takes him by surprise, Yoongi feels the heat in the pit of his stomach spreading to a twitch in his pants. He doesn’t know what the bigger turn on is, the challenging tone in Jungkook’s voice or hearing Jungkook use those words usually only heard in the bedroom. Sure, Jungkook has said them before, many times, but not in this kind of context. It’s new and interesting.  
“Watch your mouth.”

Judging by the darkening eyes and warning, low growl Jungkook got Yoongi where he wants him.  
Jungkook has always been the submissive one in their relationship and he likes it when Yoongi is being bossy but lately he had been curious about how it would be to switch. Knowing how dominant Yoongi was, he figured just asking for it wouldn’t work, he needed to do something Yoongi couldn’t say no too.  
“Play with me daddy.” Jungkook whispers and pouts playfully, enjoying Yoongi’s flustered expression.  
Very unwillingly Yoongi grabs the controller and Taehyung laughs in triumph as he gives Jungkook his controller.  
“How about a bet?” Jungkook suggests raising an eyebrow and smirking at Yoongi. Taehyung claps his hands in excitement and Seokjin and Hoseok exchange amused glances, unaware of the rising tension between the two boyfriends. Yoongi is very confused by the whole situation, what is Jungkook trying to do?

“What do you want?” Yoongi growls, trying to hide his frustration, which Jungkook of course notices and teases even more by biting his lower lip and looking at Yoongi with big puppy eyes.  
Jungkook can feel his own excitement over the heated situation but forces himself to stay calm, if he loses his cool Yoongi is going to get the upper hand, he always does.  
“If I win, Hyung will do whatever I want but if Hyung wins I’ll do whatever you want.” Jungkook looks at Yoongi intensely with something almost begging in his voice and Yoongi can hear Hoseok choking on sprite at the youngest’s words.  
“Are you two doing bedroom-talk again, I swear to God-!” Taehyung starts but gets cut of by Yoongi. “Fine.” Jungkook was pretty sure Yoongi wouldn’t agree on the bet so it takes him quite by surprise, but he doesn’t complain, absolutely sure he’ll win. Seokjin looks sceptically at Taehyung and Hoseok who are all hyped, choosing the course and carts as they eat crackers and drinks soda, not aware of what’s happening between Yoongi and Jungkook.  
“You better win or you’re in for a punishment baby boy.” Yoongi smirks and Jungkook can feel his cheeks heat up again, getting turned on by Yoongi’s warning, but he can’t give in to it.  
“Are you gonna spank me?” Jungkook teases and bites his lip again, knowing what it does to the older one and Yoongi can feel his erection growing, frustrated yet horny because of his suddenly rebelling boyfriend.

When Taehyung and Hoseok finally agree on choosing Jungkook panics a little, it’s a course he’s never played before which means that unless Yoongi sucks at the game he actually has a chance to win, Taehyung notices Jungkook’s displeased expression and shrugs his shoulders with a laugh.  
“It has to be a little fair, Kookie.” Jungkook swallows, thinking about what’s coming if he loses, or more likely who’s not coming because there’s no chance Yoongi is letting him of the hook so easily. He’d tease Jungkook all night without giving him relief, leaving him a needy mess.  
Yoongi gets the head start as soon as the game begins and Jungkook can already feel how sore his ass is going to be after Yoongi is done with him.  
“You lied, you have played before!” Taehyung yells after they finish half the course and Yoongi is still leading.  
“I never said I haven’t played before.” Yoongi smirks and Taehyung turns to Hoseok, a completely betrayed expression on his face.  
“You knew, didn’t you?” He accuses but Hoseok only laughs. Taehyung looks at Jungkook who is fumbling with the controller, panicking to catch up.  
“You’re fucked, Kookie.”

At the end of the course Jungkook is close to getting first place but when they get over the finish line Yoongi is the winner. Jungkook drops the controller in disbelief, cheeks blushing from arousal and embarrassment. Yoongi turns to the younger one and puts a hand on his thigh, dangerously high up as he leans closer.  
“You’re in for a damn good ass spankin’ tonight baby boy.” He hisses with a husky voice and bites Jungkook’s ear softly, so it turns red. Jungkook’s cock is painfully hard, pressing on the inside of his sweatpants, the thought of what’s going to happen to him and Yoongi’s teasing doesn’t help but he refuses to give up yet.  
“Best out of three?” He looks at Yoongi with big puppy eyes and blushing cheeks.  
“You really want to win, don’t you?” Yoongi looks at him somewhat surprised and removes his hand from his thigh. Yoongi’s aroused, dark eyes turn somewhat softer and he plays with the hair at the back of Jungkook’s neck.  
“If there’s something you want you could just ask for it, you know?” He smiles softly. Jungkook contemplates just telling Yoongi but his pride gets the best of him.  
“No, the bet stands. Best of three, Daddy?” He ads the last word with a lower tone to tease Yoongi whose eyes turn darker again and a smirk forms on his lips.  
“As long as you can handle it, baby boy.” Yoongi keeps his hand on Jungkook, playing with his sensitive spots around his ears and neck, sending chills down his spine and more blood to his crotch. Taehyung, Seokjin and Hoseok are too busy bickering about Yoongi’s game-skills to notice the two boyfriends teasing. Choosing the second course takes much longer since Taehyung doesn’t trust Hoseok anymore, Jungkook has to actually tell Taehyung to just choose whatever, the bulge and Yoongi’s teasing hands making him impatient. The second round Jungkook pulls his shit together, determined to win over Yoongi which he also does. It’s 1:1 and this time Seokjin also participates in choosing the next course, while the three try to agree it’s Jungkook’s time to tease Yoongi. He sneaks a hand up Yoongi’s shirt, drawing lines along his spine and circles in the soft skin. Jungkook watches Yoongi shiver with a smirk, kissing his neck when the other boys don’t pay attention.

Yoongi and Jungkook drive the course the three others chose, a tough game, Taehyung yelling at Jungkook in the background and Hoseok laughing at him when he almost trips over the table. Seokjin follows the game from the side, being the only somewhat calm person in the room. When the carts cross the finish-line everyone stops breathing for a second, Jungkook finished first. At first Jungkook is happy that his plan was successful but suddenly he freaks out, what if Yoongi doesn’t want to do it or gets mad at him? He glances at the older one who’s still staring at the screen in disbelief. “Hyung?” he tries carefully, the other three also being quiet, realising what Jungkook’s victory actually meant. Yoongi drops the controller at the floor with a sigh and leans back on the couch, turning his head to look at Jungkook.  
“So, I guess I’m all yours now.” He smirks and Jungkook smiles back, relived and excited.  
“Okay! I think it’s time for us to leave before they start… Um, yeah…” Having caught on to the situation and probably spotted Yoongi’s and Jungkook’s bulges Seokjin flies up from his chair and drags a shocked Taehyung and Hoseok with him to the door.

The two boyfriends laugh as the door shuts close and Jungkook moves closer to Yoongi. He puts a hand on his thigh and softly kisses his neck, making the older one shiver.  
“What do you want to do to me baby boy?” He asks smirking at his needy boyfriend.  
“I want to fuck you.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow at Jungkook who blushes at his own words, still unfamiliar with the feeling of being in charge.  
“Okay.” Yoongi smiles, finding it quite the turn-on to see Jungkook’s dominant side.  
Jungkook moves his hand to palm Yoongi as he kisses him, earning a low groan from the older one, he’s already fully hard, grinding up to meet Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook, being impatient and horny sits down in front of Yoongi and hurries to pull of his pants and underwear. He takes the hard member in his hand and looks up at Yoongi with a shy smile. He’s already leaking pre-cum and Jungkook licks the top teasingly as he moves his free hand to jerk himself off. Yoongi’s head falls back against the couch when Jungkook takes the whole length at once, he growls, and his hands move to play with Jungkook’s hair as the younger one bobs his head slowly. Jungkook moans against the hard cock as he speeds up, taking it deeper and faster than before, tongue pressed against the shaft.  
“Slow down, baby.” Yoongi groans, already being close. Jungkook pulls of with a wet sound and smirks at Yoongi, cheeks blushing.  
“Oh, you’re not thinking that this is the real thing, do you?” Yoongi looks down confused at the younger one, only now realizing that Jungkook is jerking himself of at the same time.  
“What?” Yoongi asks confused and the younger scoff before returning sucking Yoongi’s dick. It doesn’t take long before Yoongi is on the edge, bucking his hips up to meet Jungkook’s hot mouth. He presses Jungkook’s head down slightly and releases a load down his throat, letting out a long moan as the younger one swallows the cum. Jungkook comes too, moaning and hand jerking his own cock at the same time. He pulls of and licks his hand clean, Yoongi looking down at him with pink cheeks as he pets Jungkook’s head softly.  
“Well, aren’t you an impatient one, baby boy.” He murmurs as Jungkook crawls back up on the couch.  
“You’ll be the one begging tonight, hyung.” He teases, earning a light smack on his ass from Yoongi. “Brat.” He jokes and the two lay down to cuddle, feeling drowsy from the quickie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets what he wants.

Later at night Yoongi gets out of the shower with only a towel around his waist as usual, his hair is still damp as he goes to the bedroom to put on some clothes, thoughts somewhere else. He finds Jungkook sitting on the bed with only a pair of sweatpants on, his toned muscles and golden-brown skin catches Yoongi’s attention and he can’t help but stare, suddenly remembering the bet from earlier. He feels Jungkook’s eyes on him and the younger on grins playfully.

“Hyung, you didn’t already forget, did you?” He asks as he stands up, looking at Yoongi’s flustered face. Yoongi takes a few steps closer and Jungkook pulls him in for a hug, one hand drawing lines and circles on Yoongi’s lower back as the other one travels to his hair. Yoongi shivers as Jungkook leans in for a kiss, first softly, but soon after his tongue is licking Yoongi’s lips, asking for permission to enter. As the kiss deepens Yoongi can feel the arousal form in the pit of his stomach, he’s not sure what the younger one is going to do but he definitely wants to find out. Jungkook pulls Yoongi with him towards the bed, turning them around to push Yoongi onto the bed, he takes a moment to look at his boyfriend, eyeing every feature as he smirks playfully.  
“What?” Yoongi snaps, embarrassed about the switch in roles, he’s not used to being looked at like that.  
“I can’t wait to see you beg, hyung.” Jungkook growls as he crawls on top of Yoongi, lightly biting his lower lip. Yoongi feels the blood rush to his crotch at the suggestive words and his hands automatically travels to Jungkook’s hair but the younger one stops him, removing them and pressing them down above Yoongi’s head.  
“They stay there.” Jungkook demands with a low voice and Yoongi scoffs, amused but turned on by the younger one.

Jungkook proceeds to kiss Yoongi again, licking into his mouth as his hands travel up and down Yoongi’s sides slowly, giving him goose bump. Yoongi moans at the touch as Jungkook lowers his own hips to press against Yoongi’s half-hard cock, the older one can feel Jungkook’s erection through the towel and the pants. The younger one pulls away from the kiss, leaving Yoongi breathe heavily as he sucks the sensitive spots behind his ear, Yoongi groans lowly and starts rolling his hips up for friction, already needy. When Jungkook feels what Yoongi is doing he removes his hips from Yoongi, leaving him desperately looking for the touch and moaning displeased.  
“Keep your hips still.” Jungkook warns and bites the sensitive skin lightly, Yoongi gasps at the slight sting but does as he’s told, making Jungkook smirk in the skin. Jungkook lowers his hips again and he can tell that the older one is doing everything in his power to keep still, he laughs at his cute boyfriend.  
“Good boy.” He complements as he continues to ravish his skin, making Yoongi blush.

Yoongi breathes heavily as Jungkook proceeds to leave kisses all over Yoongi’s torso. He draws circles with his thumbs on the side of Yoongi’s hipbones as he trails soft kisses down Yoongi’s neck and over his chest, sucking lightly at the soft skin on his belly, earning shy whines from the older one when he finds a sensitive spot. Yoongi thinks he might be going crazy over the teasing kisses and touching, his dick is already pressing against the towel and he growls when Jungkook kisses travel below the bellybutton, he has to bite his tongue to not buck his hips up, cock hard and needy for attention. Yoongi braces himself for the touch as he feels Jungkook’s mouth and hands get closer to his member but looks up displeased when it doesn’t come. Jungkook is sitting up, staring down at Yoongi’s tent with a pleased smirk on his face.

“What are you waiting for?” He asks frustrated, Jungkook’s hands massaging his thighs slowly through the towel as he smiles at Yoongi.  
“You’re already so hard, hyung.” Jungkook giggles shyly, forgetting that he’s the one in charge for a second.  
“What did you expect?” Yoongi whines, getting impatient as Jungkook’s hands move a little higher up his thighs. Jungkook ignores the tent and leans forward, giving Yoongi a soft peck before he gets of the bed. Yoongi gets up to lean on his elbows, following Jungkook’s bare and muscular back hungrily as he looks for something in the drawers, when he turns back to look at Yoongi he frowns at the older one.  
“I think I told you to keep your hands above your head.” He warns, and his voice is low and demanding again, Yoongi quickly lays back down as Jungkook crawls on top again.  
Yoongi feels Jungkook pull of the towel slowly, the rough material brushes against his cock and he moans at the friction, he watches as the younger leans forward, hot breaths against his member as Jungkook licks the tip like a kitten, tongue only slightly brushing over the slit over and over again.  
“Ah, fuck Kookie.” He moans and can’t help but rolls his hips for more. Jungkook immediately pulls away and presses Yoongi’s hips down, nails digging into the skin.  
“Stay still.” He growls again and takes out the thing he was looking for, Yoongi looks surprised up as Jungkook does something to his cock, it’s a cockring. Yoongi has used those many times on Jungkook but never had one himself, Jungkook looks satisfied at Yoongi’s member when he gets the ring on.

“You’re gonna have to beg before that comes off.” Jungkook grins, knowing that Yoongi is not the one to easily beg for things.  
Still pressing down his hips, Jungkook continues with the light licking, the tip of his tongue teasing and swirling over Yoongi’s twitching cock, he presses his tongue down at the slit, earning a gasp from Yoongi. The sensation has Yoongi moaning loudly and trying to wriggle loose within seconds, breathing heavily with teary eyes as he tries his best to keep his hands still.  
“Fuck, Kookie! Please don’t tease.” He begs but Jungkook ignores his plead, he licks long stripes along the whole shaft, giving the tip a little kiss every time he reaches it. Yoongi’s cock is leaking pre-cum and Yoongi himself is a moaning mess when Jungkook stops the teasing, he sits up again, making Yoongi snaps his head up to look at him, choking a sob when the little attention he was getting disappears.

“Get up on your knees.” Jungkook orders and Yoongi hurries to obey, Jungkook gestures him to turn around so that his ass is facing the younger one. Yoongi is standing on his knees, looking down at his dripping dick as he listens to what Jungkook is doing. He’s off the bed again, digging through the drawers and Yoongi fears for the wellbeing of his cock. When he gets back on the bed Yoongi can feel Jungkook’s hard cock press against ass, he must’ve taken of his pants, the younger one presses his chest against Yoongi’s back and kisses his shoulder blades.  
Yoongi can feel Jungkook roll his hips lightly and he knows that this is just as much teasing Yoongi as himself. He reaches for Yoongi’s length and holds it lightly in an open hand as he pours lube on it, Yoongi’s cock twitches when the cold lube gets spread on it, earing a scoff from Jungkook.

Yoongi puts all his weight leaning against Jungkook when he starts pumping the length carefully, moaning his head fells back on Jungkook’s shoulder and he bucks his hips forwards to meet Jungkook’s hand. A smack stings Yoongi’s ass and Jungkook nibbles on his earlobe.  
“What have I told you about moving, you’re so needy.” Jungkook warns again, hot breaths so close to Yoongi’s ear sending shiver through his body and his length and Yoongi stops moving unwillingly. 

Jungkook pushes Yoongi forward so that he’s on all fours, ass pointing up and as he keeps stroking Yoongi’s cock he leans down, lips kissing the soft skin and moving closer to the opening. Yoongi lets out a surprised whine when Jungkook licks over the sensitive hole, his hand is slowly working Yoongi’s length as he kisses and sucks, tongue pressed in to lick the velvety walls. Yoongi’s arms and legs are trembling at the stimulation, feeling close and desperate, he moans into a pillow as Jungkook continues teasing.  
“Please Kookie.” He groans, and he can hear a muffled scoff from the younger one.  
“Please what?” He teases, licking deeper just to see Yoongi squirm.  
“Fuck me, please.” Yoongi begs, all his pride long gone as Jungkook keeps him on edge. Jungkook lets go of Yoongi’s dripping cock and Yoongi almost cries out from neediness.

He moves the hand to Yoongi’s hole instead, circling a lubed finger around the muscle before carefully pressing in as he watches Yoongi tremble, pushing his hips back to meet Jungkook’s finger. Jungkook starts to work Yoongi open slowly just to tease, curling the finger to hit the right spot, he has never seen Yoongi beg or be so desperate before, but he loves the sight.  
“More.” Yoongi demands, heavily breathing as he tries to fuck himself on Jungkook’s fingers, the younger one holds his hips still as he ads one more finger, curling them and scissoring to get Yoongi open. As he ads a third finger Yoongi can’t take it anymore, cock dripping and legs trembling at the long tease and overstimulation.  
“Kookie, please just hurry up and fuck me already!” He whines, ass open and ready to be filled. Jungkook licks over the hole again as he draws circles on Yoongi’s back with his hands and he’s pretty sure to older one is crying.  
“You want my cock?” Jungkook asks, knowing that it’s frustration for the older one to be teased like that, having to admit his neediness.  
“Yes, I want it! Please!” He cries out, pleasantly surprising the younger one.

“Get on your back, I want to see your face when I fuck you.” Jungkook demands and Yoongi is very quick to obey, not caring about how desperate he looks he spreads his legs wide open without Jungkook asking for it. Jungkook chuckles and kisses Yoongi quickly, lining himself up with the entrance and pushing in his throbbing cock. Yoongi moans loudly and his back arches when he finally gets what he wants, wrapping his legs around Jungkook’s waist and bucking his hips up to help him thrust in deeper.

Jungkook doesn’t waste time on being nice, his own cock having been ignored until now and Yoongi begging for more before he even gets to move. He leans down to nibble on Yoongi’s lips as he thrusts, varying the pace between deep and slow before quickly ramming his cock all the way in, making Yoongi cry out as he hits the good spots. Yoongi is blushing all the way down to his chest and he has tears on his eyes, skin covered in a layer of sweat as he holds on to Jungkook, moaning and whining when he gets closer to the climax.

Jungkook groans lowly as he speeds up a little more, he can feel Yoongi clench around him and he gets closer for each thrust, he listens to Yoongi’s heavy breathing and hiccups, the sound of him so needy makes it harder to resist as he bucks his hips as deep as he can reach. Yoongi is meeting Jungkook’s thrusts, cock twitching, red and leaking.  
With a long moan he releases into Yoongi, earning a surprised whine as the warm cum fills Yoongi’s ass.

“I want to cum.” Yoongi whispers with teary eyes as he rolls his hips up to meet Jungkook, with a smirk Jungkook looks up at Yoongi.  
“Oh you want me to take the ring off?” Jungkook teases as he keeps rolling his hips painfully slowly and deep against Yoongi’s hole.  
“Please.” Yoongi moans and squirms, desperately trying to hit the prostate. Jungkook takes the ring off and just with a few quick thrusts Yoongi comes all over his stomach, back arching and moaning loudly as he finally gets the release. Jungkook watches pleased as Yoongi grinds out the orgasm groaning and nails scratching his back.  
Jungkook pulls out and licks of the cum from Yoongi’s stomach in tiny kisses, the older one being completely exhausted from the long tease can’t even move.  
“I’ll clean you up, hyung. You can sleep if you want.” Jungkook smiles as he kisses Yoongi’s teary cheeks.

Jungkook is making breakfast in the kitchen the next morning. His plan had been successful and he’s sure Yoongi also liked it, at least judging by how he moaned last night. He hears a grumpy muttering from the bedroom and when he turns around he spots Yoongi limping out of the room, looking very wild as his hair is standing everywhere.  
“What are you smirking at?” The older one snaps as he makes his way to the kitchen, grunting as his sore muscles aren’t cooperating and Jungkook can’t help but chuckle at the sight.  
“Don’t blame me, I can’t help it that you’re needy.” Jungkook teases as Yoongi blushes lightly, hitting the younger one playfully.  
“I’m never playing Mario cart with you again.” He mutters as Jungkook wraps him in a hug, kissing a mark on his neck that he made.  
“Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitscribble!!  
> Love y'all!  
> I'm going to hell, bye!


End file.
